1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for making an improved baked snack food and more particularly to a method for making a baked multi-grain, whole-grain snack food that is low in fat and has a soft and crunchy texture similar to a cracker.
2. Description of Related Art
Snack food products such as crackers are popular consumer items for which there exists a great demand. Conventional crackers have a soft, crunchy texture and are typically prepared using refined wheat flour dough (approximately 60% refined wheat flour by weight). The refined wheat flour dough is compressed between a pair of counter rotating sheeter/cutter rollers that are located closely together, thereby providing a pinch point through which the dough is formed into sheets and cut into a desired shape. Often the desired snack piece shape is that of a square or circle. After the dough is cut, the snack pieces are transported towards and through an oven, which reduces the moisture content inside the snack piece. The oven cooks the snack piece and imparts a crunchy texture. The snack pieces are then sent to be packaged.
Although the cooking step imparts a crunchy texture into the cracker, it retains some of its soft texture due to the fat added to the dough in the form of oil and from the soft, refined nature of the wheat flour used. Consequently, the presence of a high content of fat, and of refined wheat flour (which has lost many of the vitamins, minerals, fiber and anti-oxidants present in the original wheat grain) makes conventional crackers a less than ideal healthy snack food option.
In recent years, consumer demand has been dramatically increasing for healthy foods in general, and healthy snack foods in particular. According to the Food and Drug Administration, a diet that is high in fiber can reduce a person's risk of certain cancers, diabetes, digestive disorders, and heart diseases. Fiber can also help people control obesity because insoluble fiber is not digested and passes through the digestive system virtually in tact, providing very few calories. Furthermore, vitamins and minerals are widely recognized as part of a healthy diet. Antioxidants have been proven to reduce the risk of heart disease and cancer, and are suspected of having many other health benefits.
Nutritious snacks should meet several criteria that include limits on the amount of fat, including saturated and trans-fatty acids, cholesterol, sodium, and added sugar. The criteria also include products formulated to have specific health or wellness benefits. Specifically, a nutritious snack should contain, per serving, no more than 35% of its calories from fat, 1 gram or less of saturated fatty acids, zero trans-fatty acids, no more than 60 mg of cholesterol, no more than 270 milligrams of sodium, and more than 10% of the FDA recommended daily value of fiber. No prior art snack food has been able to deliver high levels of multi-grain and whole-grain nutrients, along with these additional hallmarks of nutritious snacks in the form of a soft, crunchy cracker. Consequently, the need exists for a healthy, nutritious snack piece having a soft, crunchy texture.